


Obvious

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, because who doesn't love boybands, boys singing to girls is weird and second hand embarrassment i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe are the best of friends until one day he wants to be more. Poe hates feelings, you are clueless and Finn just wants to lie down.





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I mean because who doesn’t love Westlife right???

You and Poe had been friends since childhood. You did everything together, you got into trouble together, you laughed together and you were recruited to the resistance together. Poe as a pilot and you as his mechanic. Together you felt like you could take on the first order by yourselves.

Poe was so grateful to have you as his friend you were one of the best people he knew. You were always there for him and for anyone else. That all changed when he woke up one morning.

“I’m telling you Finn there is something about her. Something that is different about her than there was yesterday.”

Poe and Finn were in the hangar near Poe’s ship waiting for you to arrive. Finn had asked him how you were doing recently. You and Finn were great friends ever since Poe had introduced you. You hadn’t seen each other recently so Finn thought to ask Poe how you were. He didn’t think he’d get sucked into a conversation with Poe about how your smile was so much brighter today or how you seemed to make the galaxy better. That Poe would get feelings for you.

“Do you think she feels the same way Finn?”

“Poe you’ve only been awake for 3 hours and you didn’t feel this way yesterday.” Finn frowned at Poe. What happened to him over night that made him feel differently about you? Finn nudged Poe when he saw you enter the hangar. Poe straightened out his flight suit and attempted to tame his messy hair.

* * *

You made your way into the hangar when you saw Poe and Finn standing together. You waved and got ready to work on Poe’s ship. His ship was always in a constant state of needing to be fixed.

“Morning Y/N.” You heard Poe’s voice and smiled. He was a great friend and anytime he was near he made you laugh. In times like this, it was always good to smile and laugh.

“Hey Dameron, didn’t think you’d be awake right now.”

Poe laughed nervously. He woke up early and when he realised he loved you, he decided he had to spend as much as possible with you.

“Yeah so I was thinking after work if you’d like to hang out?”

“That sounds great, it’s always good to catch up with a friend.”

“I’ll meet you here later then.”

Poe shuffled over to Finn, feeling dejected. He’d have to find some other way to talk to you in a non friend way setting. Finn only patted Poe on the back and went off to find Rey.

* * *

“Have I missed anything important?”

“Only Snap making bets and giving half the squadron liver poisoning again.”

Poe laughed. It was typical of Snap to do that. Poe had been on a mission for almost a month now and he had been able to get through to communications and talk to you. He was trying to keep you on the line as long as possible and somehow you hadn’t noticed it.

“Alright Y/N, Poe, it’s time to go.” Leia said

With that you left the line and Poe sighed on the other end. There had to be someway to get you notice what he was doing. Poe was never any good with words, and so he had to come up with a different plan.

* * *

You and Rey were sat in the canteen talking when Poe and Finn walked in. Neither of them had noticed them so they took a seat nearby and Poe tried to eavesdrop on your conversation.

“I know there is a war on Rey but sometimes I feel like it would be nice to be with someone you know? Someone to make me laugh, to not take themselves so seriously and it would also be great if they were drop dead gorgeous.” You and Rey laughed at the last one.

Poe nudged Finn and whispered; “Hey that sounds like me. I do those things with her and i’m obviously drop dead gorgeous.”

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled Poe out of the canteen. He just wanted to spend time with his friend and clearly doing it near you was a terrible idea. Poe was so in love with you that he couldn’t think of anything else. You were his first thought in the morning and his last as he asleep, as Poe so often liked to tell Finn.

* * *

Poe clicked his fingers, scaring Finn.

“I got it. I know exactly how i’m going to tell Y/N how I feel.”

“That’s good, how are you going to do it.”

“I’m going to sing it in a love song.”

Finn just stood there staring at Poe. A song? When would he ever find the time to do that? Did everyone just forget about the war going on?

“Yes I’m going to invite her out somewhere private where nobody can interrupt us and then I’ll sing it.”

“Poe, you know some people don’t like being serenaded to.” Finn tried to say but Poe wasn’t listening. When his mind was set, it was set.

“At least try not to be-” Finn had started to say but Poe had already run off to find you.

* * *

“Hey Y/N!” You turned around to see Poe running towards you.

“What’s up Poe.”

“After you’re done for the day meet me in our usual spot I got a surprise for you.”

“I don’t kn-”

“You can’t say no i’ll see you there.” With that Poe took off, going to get everything ready for his plan.

* * *

You met Poe in your usual spot later on. There was a picnic and he was holding his guitar.

“Poe if you’re going to do some singing you’re going to make it weird.”

“Oh.” Poe put down his guitar with a glum look on his face. He sat down next to you and you put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry. What is the song about?” You asked.

Poe perked up at that. He can do the love song another time but he can try to tell you how he feels right now. Indirectly and if you don’t feel the same way no harm done. At least to the friendship. His heart would feel differently.

“It’s about someone who is in love with their friend they’ve known their whole life. This person keeps trying to tell their friend how much they love them but their friend doesn’t understand or keeps misreading the situation. So the only way they can tell their friend how they felt if it was in a love song.”

“Huh.” You said. Poe didn’t know it but you had a small crush on him and had for a few years now. You’d tried to do all those things with him before but he never caught on so you just resigned yourself to just being friends with him.

“Yeah. Anyway the stars are out and it’s still warm so we can still stay here and stargaze for a bit.”

You smiled at him and lied down. You loved stargazing especially when it was just you and Poe.

Maybe one day you’d get the courage to tell Poe face to face but for now this was ok. One day you’ll make it obvious to him.


End file.
